Georgina Daramount
}} Miss Georgina Daramount is a teacher at Morning Glory Academy, and is one of the primary antagonists of the series. Early Life Georgina was presumably raised and educated by Susan Dagney. She was present at the birth of her younger half-sister, Lara, and was excited to have a baby sister. When Lara was five, she and Georgina were participating in one of Dagney's tests when Georgina was attacked by Ted. Though Ted threatened to kill Georgina, Lara insisted that he wouldn't, and that he was just scared. Dagney had Ted killed to save Georgina. As they grew up, Georgina became resentful that Lara inherited gifts from her mother, that Georgina's own mother didn't have. Unable to complete the tests which would help determine which of the sisters would be selected to run the school, Georgina became increasingly frustrated, insisting that Lara was cheating before storming out of Dagney's class. Ultimately, Georgina is selected to run the school, though Lara is determined to be the better teacher when Georgina scares them away. Nine years before the Glories arrived, Georgina Daramount attempts to kidnap Fortunato but he is saved by Clarkson. Five years before the Glories arrived, Georgina Daramount and Reginald Gribbs visited Mari Fukayama in Tokyo, to admit her twin 11-year old sons, Jun and Hisao to Morning Glory Academy. When Georgina discovered that only Hisao was born at 23:59 on May 4, she told Mari that Jun was no longer eligible. When Mari insisted that she would not allow the boys to be split up, Gribbs beat her to death. Jun saw this and ran upstairs. He heard them say that they only need the twin ‘wearing the blue shirt’, so he quickly trades clothes with Hisao, who assumed Jun’s identity from that point onward. Georgina and Gribbs, with Jun (now Hisao) in custody, torched the house. Two years ago, Daramount watched the Truants' detention exercise, in which the room was set on fire. When Irina called the faculty's bluff and walked into the flames, Georgina was impressed, and the sprinklers activated. After the exercise, Fortunato was taken to the nurse's office. Georgina intercepted Vanessa and Akiko's rescue of Fortunato. However, Irina was using the rescue as a diversion while she attempted to assassinate the Headmaster. Lara rushed into the nurse's office to tell Georgina that their father had been attacked. Georgina stared into The Greenhouse in horror while Irina escaped to The Forest. Georgina Daramount spent the next year tracking down Abraham's Camp. When she finally found it, she assaulted it with several security guards. Abraham arrived too late to find Daramount had already taken several of the students, taunting Abraham that they would be subjected to Nine's treatments. She told him that the deal they had was over, and that she would be taking his son. For A Better Future Miss Daramount caught Akiko passing a note in class, and forced the student to talk about her upcoming science fair project, which was on nitrogen triiodide. Miss Daramount realized an instant too late that Akiko had rigged the chalkboard, and the explosion knocked her back. Security detains Akiko as Miss Daramount realized that she was just the diversion for Brendan and Vanessa. She found Brendan in the basement, just as he is being killed by David. She notes to Mr. Gribbs that she had plans of her own for Brendan, and simply describes his death as a ‘pity’. Miss Daramount greeted Casey upon her arrival, and escorted her to Miss Dagney’s presentation for the new arrivals. Along the way, they were followed by David, unbeknownst to Casey. After Casey discovered her parents’ deaths, and presumably confronts the faculty, she was tortured by Georgina and the guards. Casey was beaten and tasered as she was asked, "whose theorem established that reality must be non-local?" As Casey was dragged to detention, Daramount tells Gribbs that she had Casey’s parents killed because she didn’t do it to the rest of the new arrivals. When the detention exercise (flooding the room) began, Mr. Gribbs notes that Hisao was his favorite, while Daramount indicates that she liked Ike best, which Gribbs called "predictable". When Jade attempted to drown herself, Gribbs asked Daramount if it’s because Jade "knows", which Daramount quickly dismissed as impossible. Making even Gribbs uncomfortable, Georgina allowed the room to nearly fill with water, until in the last moment Casey answered Georgina’s question, that Jonathan Bell’s theorem establishes that reality must be non-local. Visibly pleased, Daramount ordered the drains be opened. She entered the room after it was drained, and ordered Jade be taken to the nurse’s office. When Casey protests, Daramount told her that Casey was to blame for what happened. When Casey began planning a rescue of Jade, Daramount watched over the security camera, impressed that Casey was able to find a blind spot in the cameras so quickly. When Gribbs compared Casey to Irina, Daramount cut him short, reminding him that they too were being watched. Daramount or Gribbs were eventually given information about Casey's plan by Ike. Daramount arrived in one of the lower levels, surprising Casey, Zoe, and Hunter. Hunter caused an explosion, disorienting Daramount and the security guards. Georgina later found Casey and Zoe in the room with the Cylinder, as the ground was giving out. She pulled Zoe to safety, and reached for Casey's hand. Casey was reluctant to accept Daramount's help, but Daramount told her, "you die now, you'll never get the chance to kill me later." Casey took her hand, and was pulled up. Daramount escorted Casey and Zoe back to their room, where Jade was waiting. Daramount left the girls, visibly surprised after seeing Jade. All Will Be Free Georgina listened to Amanda's report of what happened when Amanda tried to recruit Zoe to the cheerleading squad. While Daramount already knew most of the details of Zoe's life, she learned more through Zoe's reaction to hearing David's name. When Ike was offered his freedom if he killed Abraham, he was reluctant. After making his choice, Gribbs sent him to Daramount to decline in person. When he arrived, she flirted with him, causing him to temporarily change his mind. After Lara Hodge returned to the school, Hodge interrupted one of Daramount's classes, demanding to speak with her immediately. Hodge questioned Daramount about the dead students, which Daramount insisted she had under control. Lara rolls up Georgina's sleeves to reveal cuts and bruises caused by The Headmaster. P.E. Daramount and Gribbs organized a Woodrun, claiming to Hodge that the purpose was to catch the killer in the school. Shortly after the event started, almost all of the students disappeared. Gribbs angrily told Daramount that she must tell the Headmaster she has lost his children. Truants When Georgina exited The Greenhouse, she was covered in cuts. She was found by Lara Hodge, who took her away to nurse her back to health. Reflecting on their childhood, Georgina admitted how jealous she was that their father loved Lara more. Lara explained that their father only pushed Georgina so hard because he expected more of her. When Georgina sorrowfully claimed that it was too late, as the children were gone, Lara claimed she had plans underway to get them back, she just needed to get them away from Casey Blevins. Tests Lara Hodge led Georgina to the Cave, where they met Casey Blevins, who had just exited it. Casey punched Lara, to Georgina's shock, and stormed back towards the school. Georgina and Lara followed, and as they arrived, Georgina was overjoyed to see that the children had all been returned. Still outside, Vanessa, Fortunato, Guillaume, and Ian were brought to Georgina by the security team. Daramount began to lecture them on their failed efforts, before noticing that Guillaume was smirking about something, and realizing that Irina was involved. Irina appears and attempts to stage a coup with the mentally enslaved school security guards, but her control was broken when Casey Blevins returned and activated the Cylinder. With order restored, things return to normal, and the truants were all taken into custody. Honors Fortunato remains incarcerated even after Lara Hodge negotiates the release of the rest of the Truants. Under Daramount's insistence, he is to be imprisoned and tortured, to teach him a lesson. Fortunato was Daramount's favorite student, her teacher's pet, and her favor has turned to hatred. Blaming him for the loss of her prestige and respect, she personally whips him. Fortunato does not break from the torture, and continued to recite from Psalm 23. Frustrated, she comments that she only needs him alive, and, while cruelly commenting that "what do you see when your eyes were opened?" would never be asked of him ever again, shoves both her fingers into his eyes. Personality Trivia This character is named after Nick Spencer's wife Georgina. Information has appeared in /Appearances}} issues to date: Morning Glories Wiki has [[:Category: /Images| /Images}} images featuring ]] References Category:Characters Category:Faculty Members Category:Female Characters Category:Villains